1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a circuit board for display device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-scaled display device and an increase in pixels necessitate sufficient supplying of a power supply voltage. In order to supply a power stably, a display device is configured to a power supply voltage to a display panel using a separate circuit board.
A display device has been designed to widen a display area and to narrow a vessel region (or, a non-display area). Reduction of the vessel region forces a mounting area of a circuit board to be reduced. As an upper area of the circuit board is reduced, the higher integration of circuit and a multi-layer structure are required.
As described above, as a design of a circuit board is varied, a cost needed to make a display device and a circuit board may rise.
In a circuit board with a narrow area, if a power supply voltage is transferred via an inner layer of the circuit board, it may affect peripheral signal terminals. This means that signal interference is generated. Thus, a malfunction of the display device is caused.